Pump It
by midna36
Summary: Grimmjow is in some serious need of sexual contact and the first unfortunate person he happens to run into is Toshiro Hitsugaya...or is he the unfortunate one? GrimmjowxToshiro Uke-Seme . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut.


Pump It

Grimmjow was getting horny. Really horny. He needed some easy prey to fuck. Immediately. He entered the world of the living. He didn't care what the consequences were. He needed someone _now_. Grimmjow glanced around from his high point in the sky. He spotted the small white haired shinigami that he had seen hanging around Ichigo a couple of times sitting atop the school roof. He couldn't remember if he was strong or not. His lust was clouding his judgment. Grimmjow decided that the fact that the shinigami hadn't noticed him was a good enough indicator that he was weak. He swooped down towards the shinigami poised for his attack.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had noticed the hollow as soon as he entered the world of the living. He hadn't made a move to see what the hollow was up to. He didn't feel any murderous intent emanating from him but he could never be too careful so he left his guard up. The hollow was obviously inexperienced and didn't realize the power of the foe he was about to face.

The two's spiritual pressures clashed as they drew closer together. Grimmjow grinned as he stood before Toshiro. "Hmph, you're a lot more powerful than I thought. This should be interesting."

Toshiro kept a steady gaze on Grimmjow. "So are you…but the difference between me and you…" Toshiro quickly called out the chant for a binding spell, "is your guard is down."

Grimmjow's arms became bound behind his back. The pressure emanating from Toshiro knocked him to the ground. Grimmjow thought he saw the form of a dragon behind the white haired shinigami. Toshiro approached Grimmjow. He gazed coldly down at Grimmjow. "What is your purpose here?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Funny, I actually didn't come here to fight." His spiritual pressure broke the binding spell and he charged towards Toshiro and punched him in the face. Toshiro fell back against the building. Toshiro frowned and dodged the hollows next punch. He didn't have his zanpakuto with him. Lucky for him the hollow seemed to prefer to use his fists.

"Then what did you come here for?" Toshiro dodged another one of Grimmjow's punches and swung his leg towards the hollow's abdomen.

Grimmjow grinned and caught the captain's leg. He pressed him up against the school building and whispered into his ear. "I just came for a little R&R. I've been feeling a bit horny lately and was just looking for someone to…"spar" with."

A smirk passed over Toshiro's usually serious face. "Well, I think I can help you with that." Toshiro quickly switched their places and pressed Grimmjow up against the wall. His hand disappeared down the front of Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow gasped and leaned back against the wall as Toshiro took hold of his cock and pumped it hard. Toshiro's other hand slipped back behind Grimmjow. He slid his fingers into Grimmjow's hot wet entrance and proceeded to prep him.

"Woah!" Grimmjow tried to pull away but Toshiro held him in place. "What do you think you're doing?"

Toshiro continued his administrations which caused Grimmjow to groan. "You approached me so we're going to do this my way."

"Nnn, but…I figured…since you were so small…" Grimmjow moaned and tilted his hips forward into Toshiro's hand.

Toshiro frowned, "That's exactly why you're not topping. There is no way in hell I'm taking your cock up my ass.

Grimmjow grinned, "Is it too big for you?"

Toshiro looked at him expressionless, "I've seen bigger."

Grimmjow frowned, "Hmph, and I bet yours is sooo big," he said sarcastically.

"…size doesn't matter. It's how you use it." Toshiro said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Spoken like a small dick."

Toshiro finished prepping Grimmjow and flipped him around. "Bend over." Toshiro pulled down Grimmjow's pants.

Grimmjow looked back at Toshiro as he pulled out his cock. He blushed, "Fuck…that's huge…"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow, "You mean it's bigger than you thought it would be for someone my size."

Grimmjow swallowed a lump in his throat, "Um…maybe we shouldn't do this."

Toshiro shook his head, "Too late, you've already gotten me in the mood. Don't worry, I've prepped you. You'll be fine as long as you relax." Grimmjow started to protest again but Toshiro cut him off. "Take it like a man!" Grimmjow frowned and bent over and placed his palms against the wall. Toshiro grunted as he inserted himself into Grimmjow.

"Fuck," Grimmjow gasped. He did his best to relax with the foreign feeling in his ass. Toshiro made sure to keep his pace slow so that Grimmjow could adjust. Toshiro moved inside Grimmjow and tested different areas to see Grimmjow's reaction. "Ahn, fuck…ah! There…fuck yeah…"

Toshiro held onto Grimmjow's hips tightly and pounded harder into the spot that got the most cries of pleasure from Grimmjow. Toshiro's pace slowed a bit as he felt himself drawing closer to his climax. "Nnn, fuck…I'm cum…" Toshiro cried out as he released into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's own hot semen spilled out onto the concrete. Toshiro removed himself from Grimmjow and replaced his cock inside his pants.

Grimmjow pulled back up his pants and covered himself. He turned to face Toshiro and leaned back against the wall. "You said you've seen bigger…anybody I know?"

Toshiro glanced at Grimmjow, "You know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow looked at him surprised. "What? Nuh-uh!" Grimmjow frowned, "He does not have a bigger dick than me!"

Toshiro smirked, "Like it said, size doesn't matter, it's what you do with it that counts."

Grimmjow grumbled underneath his breath, "Yeah, whatever…" Toshiro watched as Grimmjow left. He wouldn't mind if he had another encounter with him again.

_The End_

**A/N: XD I had the idea of 'What if Grimmjow tried to dominate Toshiro and Toshiro did instead?' Lol, and I came up with this! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
